Queen Chrysalis's Return
by ThePokemonLover69
Summary: Queen Chrysalis, having been defeated by the Mane 6, and others, is now reduced to a fuck toy of the changeling hive, sick of her humiliation, she makes a deal with Discord. This will be a series of stories with Chrysalis having sex with all the characters specifies below, I will be switching between anthros, human and horse. I will use the mane 6, spike, Shining, Luna, Celestia,


(Anthro)

It was two months since Queen Chrysalis had failed to capture Equestria, and most of the changeling race had broken apart splitting into smaller factions, now they lived in small hives, the largest of them had their former Queen, bound and put on display, naked, for all changelings to see, and do what they wanted to her. In a large hut, a large amount of changelings were eating, drinking, and talking to each other, as their former Queen was naked on a large stage.

"This is so humiliating." Queen Chrysalis said, being held up by the shackles on her wrists, her naked body covered in sweat and cum from all the times she had been fucked that night.

She then saw a very large changeling, on of her former royal guards, get onto the stage, and walked over to her. "Hi queen-ie, remember me?"

"No." Chrysalis said.

"Its me, Dark Shadow, "He said, and chrysalis remembered him, she struggled and tried to peak, but her gag and bonds didn't let her."We may not have won Equestria but I'm going to enjoy the after wedding sex you promised me, after all, I _WAS the head of _your royal guard, and now its time I get what I was promised."

She saw his massive member emerge, and Chrysalis swallowed nervously. Dark Shadow walked behind her, he reached around her and grabbed her breasts, and she gasped when he felt his cock poke her ass.

"This is going to be fun." He said, his long tongue, forked worked its way into her mouth, and he kissed her. She felt him begin to push his cock into her waiting pussy, she had had sex with him before and when he wanted to be rough, he was rough, _very_ rough. She knew this quite well as she had bedded him several times before. He removed his tongue from her mouth, "Don't worry my Queen, you won't just be fucked, you'll be _royally_ fucked." the Changeling impaled his former Queen with his spike-like member (Changelings have those, and horses have their normal ones), she felt the small bumps and ridges on the underside of his shaft give her extra pleasure. She felt her pussy convulse and Dark Shadow began to screw her harder. Chrysalis grabbed onto her bonds as she felt him hammer her body harder, Dark shadow grabbed and squeezed her ass as he thrust harder, faster and deeper into her, he was reaching around her body with his free hand and latched on her her large rack. "They have gotten bigger since our last session, haven't they?"

Chrysalis whimpered as he thrust into her. "Please, stop." She begged, and Dark Shadow felt her moist slit tighten.

"Oh, someone's close, aren't they?" He said, "You sure you want me to stop your royal Highness?' He began to slow his thrusting but made sure they were still deep and powerful.

"Yes dammit I am your queen and I order you to stop!" She screamed at him.

Dark Shadow stopped his thrusting but still stayed inside her. Slowly as possible he began to gently pull out. Causing Chrysalis to shiver, she couldn't believe it, how did she get reduced to this. She was the Queen of the Changelings, their queen, and yet they've reduced her into nothing but a whore for their own pleasure, and the worst part was that she was beginning to get consumed to and enjoy the immense pleasure. She can feel the large pleasure building from all that rough rutting and now it was building just from Dark Shadow slowly removing his dick. She couldn't take it, she wanted it back in him, the pleasure was killing her.

"FUCK NO, THRUST IT BACK IN PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Dark Shadow obeyed and began thrusting as hard and fast as he could. His own Changeling balls slapping her ass as hard as his thrust were. "OH, YES, fuck me like the slut i am!" Chrysalis screamed, not believing what she had just said.

Dark Shadow smiled, and thrust even harder into his former queen, loving her moans and groans of pleasure. "See, you love being fucked like the slut you are." And he pulled out so only the tip was in her, and slammed his entire length back into her, smashing her G-spot.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" She screamed, and the whole room looked at them, and Dark Shadow reld her climax. Her lips tightened around his cock and she moaned loudly as she came, her cum leaking down his member and onto the floor. "Ahh, thank you, that was great."

He pulled out of her and walked around to her front, "Oh you misunderstand, i haven't cum yet, and we are not finished." She looked up, both lust and anxiety filled her eyes. Dark Shadow smiled and reached for her bonds. "The others have been waiting for this."


End file.
